Every Other Weekend
by DarknessAngel013
Summary: A Couple who made a big mistake and regret it every other weekend. Kris/Junior


Every Other Weekend—

Wildfire Songfic to Reba McEntire & Kenny Chesney's : _Every Other Weekend._

_Every other Friday_

_Its toys and clothes and backpacks_

It seems to take a million years to fit everything in those tiny suitcases. But it's only for a week, right? So I try to ignore the shattered pieces of my heart that scatter across the tattered leather. Pick up the bags, open the door… "_Is everybody in? Okay, let's go see dad."_

_Same time in the same spot_

_Corner of the same old parking lot_

The SUV we traded the Porsche in for…I see it… and my heart clenches. It hurts to see you. But yet I'm still here. Pick up the bags, open the door…

_Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad_

I cry…I always do. But sometimes I don't know why. Mostly for the kids…but my heart doesn't hurt for them. It hurts for me…for you.

_We trade a couple words and looks and kids again_

_Every Other weekend_

Take them in your arms…into the void I used to fill. Open the door, look one last time…and smile. "See you next weekend, Junior…I mean, Ken."

… (Switch POV) …

_Every other weekend_

_Very few exceptions,_

"Next weekend, right…See you then, Kris."

_I pick up the love we made in both my arms_

Tousled black hair, sweet freckled faces, faded blue jean cutoffs, and tank-tops with words and designs—the little pieces of the love I left behind.

"Hi Daddy," they chime.

"Hi, guys. Ready to go?"

_Its movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off_

"Dinner's ready," I call, looking at their sleepy-eyed faces. Dinner's late…again. I was at work too long…again. I can't seem to shake the habit. You used to call me home. I'm hopeless now.

_"That's not the way mom makes it, daddy,"_ they whine—and it _breaks my heart. _They look so much like you. Two girls—I guess its good punishment. I made so many mistakes.

_I miss everything I use to have with her again_

I see you in everything. And, as I tuck them into bed, my heart weeps for what I lost. I had never cried before you left. Now the tears don't seem to stop.

_Every other weekend_

It's like losing you all over again.

…

"I can't tell her I love her."

"_I can't tell him I love him"_

"'Cause there are too many questions and years in the car."

"_So I don't tell him I miss him."_

"I don't tell her I need her."

"She's (_He's_) over me, that's where we are."

"So we're as close as we may ever be again."

"_Every other weekend."_

… (Switch POV) …

_Every other Saturday_

_First thing in the morning_

I don't see you curled in the sheets and I ache all over—I never want to wake up. There's no breath in my ear, no hand on my chest—not even a coffee pot gurgling. It's all silence now. How could I have let your resonance leave?

_I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away_

News on the television, but I can't watch. I see your face. So you're still in the business? Horses and wind-tunnels? Just like when we were young…so passionate. "Oh, Junior…"

_I know why, but I don't know why_

_We ever let this happen_

They said we were perfect. We tried so hard. How did it fall apart? What did we do wrong? I'm sure it was both of us. But how did I let you leave? I loved…_love…_you so much. Everything's so empty now.

_Fallin' for forever was a big mistake_

_There's so much not to do and all day not to do with him_

We promised forever—don't you wish they'd hold us to that promise? Divorce…how could we have been so stupid…

_Every other weekend_

Pick up the keys, open the door, start the car—I'm coming to take my children back; but I'm praying for my love back.

… (Switch POV) …

_Every other Sunday_

_I empty out my backseat_

Scattered toys, fast-food bags, and a forgotten pacifier—trivial items that mean so much. "Vi," I call, and the child in your arms turns and looks at me. She's shaky on her new legs. "You forgot this." She runs but falls and you have to bring her to me. I try not to look at you.

_While my children hug their mother_

_In the parking lot_

Rachel and tiny Vianne are encased in your loving embrace… and the loneliness creeps up like bile. I'm not part of that anymore.

_We don't touch,_

_We don't talk much,_

Pointedly ignoring each other, we hug and kiss our children.

_Maybe goodbye to each other_

"See you next weekend, Kris."

"_Yea, next weekend… Ken."_

_As she drives away with every piece of heart I got,_

_I reconvince myself we did the right thing,_

We did the right thing; we weren't right for each other. I'm sure…some of the time. Most of the time…I know it's the biggest mistake I've ever made. You drive away, my heart goes with you.

_Every other weekend_

And it won't come back till next weekend.

"I can't tell her I love her."

"_I can't tell him I love him"_

"'Cause there are too many questions and years in the car."

"_So I don't tell him I miss him."_

"I don't tell her I need her."

"She's (_He's_) over me, that's where we are."

"So we're as close as we may ever be again."

"_Every other weekend."_

"Yeah, for fifteen minutes, we're a family again."

"_God, I wish that he was still with me again."_

"Every other weekend."


End file.
